Beyond the Rose
by butterfly-princess-Lunar-Eclip
Summary: Who can say any cause is truly evil who can say there isn't another side to any story. She fights for what she knows is right yet no one else thinks the cause is right will she lose everything in this fight or gain much more.
1. Chapter 1

Nodding my head to the beat I read though a magazine in the back of a dust shop. My hood was up covering my raven hair with Crimson colored tips. The sides framing my face the front cut shorter making it look like I had short hair with my hood up, the rest of its length was pulled into a low ponytail at the base of my neck constantly hidden behind a red hood I refused to go with out. It was given to me by my mother who had been killed in the line of duty when I was small.

Turning the page of the magazine I saw the numbers on my watch I had mere minutes before things within this dust shop went to hell. A small smile crossed my face at the thought, sure I didn't like the thought of needless violence or death, but there was a reason for the violence that was about to take place. Most wouldn't be able to understand the reasons for what was about to take place here, not that people really gave things a second look. People see things only one way, never bothering to take a look deeper to look at the other side.

Someone grabbed my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to the suit clad man with red tinted glasses on. I fained complete shock at his sudden appearance behind me, it wasn't really hard because he had caught me slightly off gaurd not that I would ever admit to it. He pointed to my red music player in my hand that showed the title of the song playing 'This will bet he day'. "I said put your hands in the air, now". I blinked curiously at him "Are you trying to rob me?" It was hard trying to keep a straight face. "Yes" he sounded exasperated by now. It was so much fun messing with these men especially since they didn't recognize me. "Oh, ok." I said nodding to him, my eyes narrowed and a small grin across my lips. He had no idea what he had just started.

It was easy, far too easy, in one quick move I had punched him right through to the front of the store. I'd have to talk to someone about training I thought absentmindedly as another man dress the same as the first was quick to come aiming his gun at me, my smile became even wider, this was going to be an interesting night. I dodged his first bullet easily, using my semblance I appeaser in front of him with a smile, I kicked my leg straight up kicking his gun out of his hands. His face was full of shock spinning I roundhouse kicked him through the front plate glass window following him through, it was too crowded in the dust shop to use my weapon. I opened my pride and joy the weapon I had designed and built just form myself, first to the sniper rifle then immediately to the scythe form of my Crescent Rose.

Turning to face the shop I had just exited I saw three men in black suits and one in a white coat his orange hair partially covered with a black bowler hat, a cigar hanging from his lips. I gave him a flirty smile, before flipping and twirling my scythe around in overly complicated motions with the front end of the blade ending with it being embedded in the blacktop. The Orange haired man smiled back at me before his face went blank again. "Ok, get her" The three men in black suits rushed to follow his command. They charge at me weapons in hand, using my own weapon as leverage I spun around kicking them as they approached. Pulling my blade from the blacktop I pulled the trigger using the force of the bullet as momentum in my spin as I attacked. I felt and saw as It connected with one sending him in a flip flying backwards away from this fight. Firing my gun again I shot backwards before using my semblance to rush them. Digging my blade into the blacktop yet again I used that momentum in a kick to knock the last guy out.

The last grunt out I turned to face their orange haired leader who gave me a sly grin which I returned. "Well miss Red". He removed the cigar form his lips crouching it with the end of his cane as he began to approach me "I think we can say this has been an event full evening, as much as I'd love you to stick around i'm afraid this is how we will part ways, for now" he raised his cane the end aimed at me well a cover on the end raised showing that it was a scope, pulling the trigger a ball of fire shot at me. Aiming my scythe at the ground I pulled the trigger launching myself into the air from the force of the bullet to avoid the fireball aimed my way.

Landing on the ground I looked around before I spotted him climbing up one of the fire escape ladders on the side of a building. My adrenaline was pumping from the show that we were forced on it was fun, exhilarating and something new. This was something that had to be done though for our cause. I heard the dust shop owner stumble out of the shop behind me I didn't say anything to him instead I had it after the orange haired man.

I caught up to him as he reach the roof. "hey" I called out to him a slightly annoying tone to my voice as I did. He stopped running "president". We could hear the sounds of propellers as a small aircraft started to rise from in front of the building his ride had arrived. "Roman" I called his name and he turned to look at my as I rushed to his side. "Stay safe, miss red." His voice and eyes were filled with love as he told me those few words. "You stay safe as well. You got that." I raised myself up so I could give him a quick kiss, the last we would share for a while. I left my lovers side imiditly after our lips parted we couldn't risk anyone seeing us together.

He climbed through the open door on the aircraft. "End of the line. ". He tossed a red jewel at my feet as he aimed his cane at it before sending a shot. In a blur of purple and red flames I could hear his crazy laugh. Standing before me I recognized the woman holding a glowing purple spell shield before her protecting the both of us from the explosion as a teacher from Beacon. Dropping the shield she pushed up her glasses before flicking her bullwhip at the aircraft sending purple Sparks at it. My heart sunk a little as I watched her attack connect with the aircraft causing it to rock around violently in the air. She sent another attack this time it caused black clouds to form above the aircraft flickering inside the black clouds was that white lights, lightning. Ice shards flew through the The aircraft imbedding themselves inside and outside the aircraft.

I wasn't worried though, and then through the open door in the side of the aircraft I saw red flames she had come and I would trust her with my life, and the life of my lover. Silently so the Beacon teacher wouldn't notice I took a few steps back I didn't want to risk being caught in any stray attacks Cinder might send our way. It was always amazing to see her in action her fighting style always so fluid so natural. This Beacon teacher didn't stand a chance not against Cinder and she wasn't even using her full strength at the moment she was only playing with her. Raising my weapon I shifted it into rifle form and fired a few shots at Cinder who easily deflected them it was only for show after all. The ground below us began to glow and both me and the Beacon teacher jumped out of the way just in time for the ground to explode where we once stood. The aircraft doors closed and it flew off at high-speed's silently I wish my friend and my lover farewell for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dark the only source of light being the one hanging above the metal table I currently sat at. Pasing behind me was the Beacon teacher Goodwitch the constant clicking of her heels was starting make my head hurt. "I hope you realize what you have done tonight cannot be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." I didn't say anything in favor of keeping my head down. "If it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back" she looked me with cold emrald eyes. "and a slap on the wrist" the bull whip cracked as it connected with the table where my hand had been seconds before. I held my hands close to me worried she might try again. She sighed sounding more gentle "But there is someone here who would like to meet you" she stepped aside to let a man dressed in a green suit and carrying tray of cookies. Freshly baked by the smell.

I had to stop myself from cheering the plan had worked I was meeting with the Beacon headmaster Osbun. "Ruby Rose" he started leaning close so he could see under the hood I kept up "you have silver eyes". Of course he knew the significance of my silver eyes. Anyone born with silver eyes are said to become great warriors I already knew this though. He leaned back away from me "So, where did you learn to do this." he indicated the video playing on a scroll of my fight which Miss Goodwitch was holding.

This was where my deceiving would come into play "Signal Academy" I answered hesitantly, It was partially the truth, I was a student at Signal but it was only a cover I didn't spend more time there then was necessary. I spent as much time as I could away from that school ether with my lover or working with the White Fang. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons of all time?" his tone was incredulous. "Well one teacher in particularly did." "I see" he placed the plate of cookies on the table in front of me. I looked up at him not really sure whether to trust him enough to eat one. I glanced up at him from beneath my hood before slowly reaching for one, I was hungry after all that fighting.

It was good, I ate another, followed by another and another. I could taste the truth serum mixed in, I didn't mind though I was already immune to it. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe user of that skill before, a dusty old Qrow."

"That would be my uncle, I wasn't vary good until he taught me." A fond smile crossed my lips it was because of his teachings that I meet Roman and was able to find my propose with the White Fang, not that he knew. He set his cup of coffee down "What is a young woman such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" "Well I want to be a huntress I want to protect the people I love." It was true all of it I had failed to protect those closest to me when I was young, now that I was older though I wouldn't fail. "I'm trying to get into a school for huntresses and hunters. I haven't been accepted yet though" not that I had really tried to get accepted, I only had my eyes on one school. "My sister was already accepted at Beacon so I'm hoping I'm also accepted there." Miss. Goodwitch was giving my a curious look almost fond in a way.

"Do you know who I am?" I nodded who didn't know who he was he was practically famous "Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon." He smirked slightly "Hello" "You want to come to my school?" "More than anything." He glanced at miss. Goodwitch who stood at his side and gave a small nod to him. He looked back at me "Well OK."

All my hard work had paid off I was being accepted into Beacon. A bright smile crossed my face and I tilted my head to the side in a wolfish habit of mine. "Thank you so much." My hood fell back off my head revealing my fanua ears to them.


	3. Chapter 3

The aircraft that would be taking us to Beacon would be arriving soon I stood at a station with a few other students that would also be attending the school. Walking a short distance away I made sure no one was paying too much attention to me. When I was sure no one cared what I was doing I pulled out my disposable scroll dialing up the only number on it. It only took 2 rings befor it was answered. "My little Rose bud.". I blushed at how sweet his voice sounded. "It's good to hear from you my Dear." "As it is to hear for you Darling." the last part was in a teasing tone. "Is she there with you? He knew who I was referring too without having to ask we didn't use names over scrolls incase for some reason we were being listened in on.

"Ah, little Rose how is it going?" A female voice said across the line. "Everything is moving along smoothly what about with you?"

"We were able to acquire some new toys so the games moving along smoothly." In other words we were able to get new weapons for our men and the plans are moving along as planed. "I'll be seeing you at the Vinal Festival little Rose." "Stay safe you two." "And Dear I love you." "I love you too my little rose bud." The line went dead and I was alone in enemy territory yet again.

The ship landed and I boarded with the other few students at the station. The ship was filled with excited new students. I was excited as well but I was having trouble shaking the sadness at having to leave Roman and Cinder for so long we had all been together as friends for so long it was hard to imagine life with out them. I sighed softly placing a hand on the glass window staring down at the city bellow. Somewhere down there Roman, Cinder and the rest of White Fang were preparing for a major battle. Well they risked there lives I would be safe and sound at Beacon away from the biggest danger. This was how it had to be though they needed someone to gather intil form them and I was the only one capable of it.

I turned away from the window "Rose!" all I saw was sunshine yellow hair as I was hugged. "I can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me!" She pulled back from the hug and looked at my face from under my hood a bright simile on her face and joy filled magneta eyes. "Yang we're only a few months apart." "I'm so proud of you" she was jumping not even trying to contain her excitement. "What are you talking about all I did was fight some men trying to rob a store." "Come on stop that it was incredible and you know it, everyone at Beacon is going to think your the bees knees."

I sighed "I don't want to be the bees knees, I want to be a normal girl, an ordinary student." "What's wrong with you aren't you excited?" "Of course I am, it's just until that fight I don't think they were going to let me in." It was probably true that's why Cinder came up with the plan to get Ozbin to notice me. "I don't want people to think I cheated my way in." "But you didn't". She pulled me close in a one armed hug.

A holographic news report started over one of the windows talking about the robbery a picture of Roman projected on the screen. The reporter was asking anyone who had any information on him to contact the police, there was no way that is ever do that. The reporter changed to Lisa Lavander who began talking about a Fanus civil rights protest and how it turned dark when the white fang interrupted. I gritted my teeth, making us out to be the bad guys all the time don't they ever take a look at themselves. All the things they've done to us and they still can't understand why we've taken a more pronounced stance for our rights.

Seeing my distress Yang squeezed my shoulder she wasn't a fauna like me I got my fauna side from my mother, but she did understand to an extent, my feelings of fauna treatment. She didn't know anything about my other side the side of me that worked with the White Fang, no one knew. All my family were hunters or huntresses fighting against grim and people like the white fang all, except me. I knew what I was doing with the White Fang and Cinder was right. What the hunters and huntresses where doing was right as well. Neither of our sides where truly evil as the two of them would like to say. I was fighting for my cause, the cause I believed in.

My resolved strengthened I looked out the window at the academy I would soon be studying at, Beacon.


	4. Chapter 4

I exited the aircraft beside my sister passing a blonde boy pucking his guts out in a garbage can. I had to plug my sensitive nose to stop from gaging at the smell. We speed up our pass to get out of range of the smell and sounds as fast as possible.

"Wow, so this is Beacon." I said in amazement looking up at the impressive building before us. "View from Vails got nothing on this." "Yeah." I said slightly breathless as I looked up at the academy, it was massive, no massive was an understatement for what this was. "You happy?" She joked grabbing my hood as it started to slip off my head as my ears twitched in excitement. "I am." I smiled up at her. She stood an inch taller then me with my heels on.

"So are you ready to make some new friends?" She asked me excitedly. "Why would I want to do that already have you?" and Cinder, Roman didn't count because he's my significant other so he wasn't just a friend like Cinder or Yang. Although Yang was my sister but if I counted Yang as my sister and Roman as my significant other that would mean I only had one friend, Cinder, and that just sounded sad. So Yang would stay counted as a friend so I didn't sound to sad. "Well actually my friends are here now sorry got to go bye." She rushed off with a group of people leaving me alone before I could say or do anything to prevent her sudden departure.

I sighed she means well but she doesn't know the whole story I don't want friends if I had friends I would only get hurt when they found out where my allegiances lie. She will eventually leave me, my own sister I knew she would Yang was a huntress through and through and she loved that job even though she was only a student there was no way she would leave it just because of what I was, because of what I stood for. We would become enemies I knew it deep down not that I would admit it, it hurt too much just to think that my very own sister who I loved would leave me, but I knew my whole family would one day I just hope they'll one day understand why I'm doing what I am. I'm not evil nor is my cause, but they wouldn't be able to understand that. At least not yet. I shook my head to disperse my thoughts, I was determined to enjoy myself today.

Turning around I almost walked straight into a luggage trolley. "What the heck are one of these doing here?" I questioned myself confused by its sudden appearance behind me. "Careful do you know how much damage you could cause if you knock one of those over." A sharp voice snapped. "huh?" I turned again to you see a white haired girl and a short combat dress at her side a sword, a variety of different dust cartridges attached to the hilt. "Inside of those cases are dust purified by the Schnee corporation, be careful if not treated right it could do some major damage." "Ok". I put my hands up in mock surrender not wanting her to angrier with me. "Well I need to be going now, so bye" I pulled a Yang and using my semblance disappeared in a burst of speed leaving behind a trail of rose petals. The last thing I need was start my first day at Beacon with was a fight with the Schnee heiress.

I knew who that girl was even though I didn't get her name she was Weiss, Weiss Schnee the heiress to the Schnee dust company. The same company known for its controversial workforces, and questionable Business partners her company is one of the ones that the White Fang has been targeting, what they were doing is not right using us fauna the way they did. I didn't want to get into it with her though, I don't want anyone to know who I am, not that I'm a fauna. At least not at the moment, I wasn't a fool I knew sooner or later my race would be reveal whether by choice or not I did not know.

Passing by a girl with long raven locks a black bow on her head and her nose in a book I smelt a cat, a cat fauna hidden behind her bow would be a pair of kitty ears if I I chose to look. I recognized her as a member of White Fang her name was Blake Belladonna and she was someone I knew from the White Fang. The two of us whereby very close but she was a good person, at least I wasn't going to be alone here I thought as I ran past her.

After a short search I found auditorium where everyone was gathering. I spotted Yang's head of a bright yellow hair and headed over to her. "Yang" my tone was serious and my arms were crossed as I approached her. "Ruby" she sounded nervous as she should be after ditching me like she did. "So how's it going little sis?" "Well" my tone was dangerous even to my own ears. "I bumped into some girls luggage and hand to listen to her yell at me before I could get away." "Yikes is she all right?" she tried to add some humor to the situation with that comment but it wasn't helping.

"You!" I visibly jumped at the loud voice next to my sensitive ears making me jump into my sisters already waiting arms, ever since we were little when every loud noise this occurred I always ended up jumping into her arms so she was already used to my reactions. "She's back." "I wasn't done talking to you. Here read this." She held a dust pamphlet in front of my face before resiting what sounded like the warning label that came with dust. Setting me down on my feet again Yang decided to try and play peace keeper. "Now now you two I think you guys just got off on the wrong foot." "Maybe you should start over." The white haired heiress gave a "hump" and walked away.

"Or maybe not". "It's ok Yang I didn't want to be friends with a Schnee anyway." "Oh" she knew my view on the Schnee family and didn't say any more. I looked to the stage as the speakers hummed to life at the sound of a throat being cleared. "I'll keep this brief, you have all travel here Today in search of knowledge in order to hone your skills and to acquire new skills and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people, but I like amongst you and all I see wasted energy in need of purpose and correction you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time here will only prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to make the first step." He walked away his speech finished.

Mrs. Goodwitch stepped forward. "You will gather and bond tonight tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed.

"Huh kinda off". "it's almost like he wasn't even there." I said offhandedly. It was obvious that he had other things on his mind it was like he's going on autopilot. No, exactly like autopilot.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled my hood on my sleeping shirt up nervous that it might fall down. Roman had helped me sew hoods onto all my outfits where I couldn't wear my signature red hood. Despite his appearance he was a really good sower and an even better cook. It was kind of funny really he didn't look like the kind of man who would know anything about those kinds of things but whenever me or Cinder tore our clothes or needed something repaired he was the one that we always had a fix them.

It was late and most people were already asleep in their sleeping bags. A few people were still up and walking around talking to their friends. Yang I threw herself onto the sleeping bag beside me "It's like a big slumber party." excitedly extending the word big. "I wish it weren't." I tugged my hood a little more. She frowned "I know you don't want to be looked down on but here I don't think they will care." "Of course they will, everyone does I want them to meet me for me not for" my ear twitched under the hood so she could see it moving "My race." "I get it." she sounded sad she remembered when we were young during school how I was always picked on because I'm a fauna unlike most the people she understood because she grew up with me her sister being one, watching as people treated me different so she didn't push it.

"So did you meet any friends when I wasn't with ya?" I glared at her "What do you think? I made one enemy so far" "Well don't feel too bad there are tons of people who will want to be your friend". "Yang how many times do I have to tell you all I need is you." "You need more friends than just your sister Ruby." "I do have more friends than just you" I insisting before realizing what I had said. "Oh really, who are they then?" "No then you would know they're my friends though" "I can't tell if you're telling me the truth or not." She gave me a knowing look. I chucked a pillow at her and she toppled back wards. We both laughed.

A candle lit up or near us and I sat up to look over in the direction it had come from. Leaning against the wall beside a candle holder was a black haired girl dressed in a black nightgown, with a black bow on her head in her hand was a book. "Blake" muttered. "What was that, do you know her?" Yang asked following my train of sight. Ignoring her I got up and I headed over to her. Her golden cat like Eyes gazed up from behind her book as I approached her falling behind was my sister.

"Hello my name is Ruby." She gave me a curious look, she didn't recognize me I realized that made sense I guess I had always had my hood down when ever we had met before. "Blake" she looked back down at her book and continued to read. "And I am Yang, ruby's older sister" Yang introduced herself. "Yang we're only a few months apart" I reminded her for the millionth time it felt and it might have been with how often she brought it up. "Well I'm going to go back to reading my book." Blake gave us a pointed look expecting us to leave.

"The divided" "excuse me?" "The title of the book." "you've read it." Voice give away her shock. I nodded "it's one of my favorites". "Yang used to me when I was little every night stories about heroes and monsters it's the reason I love reading so much. I smiled fondly at my sister. "So do you want to be like one of those heroes in the stories? Hoping you live happily ever after." I could hear a bitter tone in her voice. "I know that's not possible for us all to live happily ever after, but I still hope that we can I want to make sure people can be happy you ?" She looked at me with amazement. "That's very ambitious". She tried to look under my hood to see my face I wouldn't let her do that though and shifted so she couldn't see anything she would have to wait. "The real world isn't the same as a fairytale I know happy endings don't always exist, but that's why we are here to make it better,". "Oh I'm so proud of my baby sis" Yang hugged me and I cant help the laugh "We're only a few months apart" scolded in a mock tone.

"Well Ruby, Yang it was nice to meet you." "What in the world is going on around here don't you know what time it is!" The white-haired heiress scolded as she stomped up to us. "Don't you know people are trying to sleep." "Oh no it's you again." "Hey what's your problem with my sister she's only trying to be nice." "She's hazardous to my health". I stood between them trying to avoid any kind of fight. "People are trying to sleep stop arguing you two. Blake picked up the candle holder and blew out the candles causing sudden darkness all around us. Leaving no argument on wether it was time to sleep or not.

I was up early the next morning before most of the students I was always an early riser. Grabbing my clothes for the morning and some other stuff I headed for the bathroom to get changed before the room filled up. My normal combat uniform consisted of a long sleeve white top covered by a strapless black dress with red lacing crossing over in front. The dress reached mid shin showing off black boots with a 2 inch heel and red lacing, the skirt of the black dress was open slightly in front showing off the fluffy red skirt underneath. Around my waist was a belt with extra shells for the sniper rifle part of my weapon on the other side of the belt was a silver rose. Some would say that I would have a hard time fighting and that I was wearing too much especially when I added my hood but for me if I wore anything different it would be awkward. I finished brushing out my long hair quickly before pulling it isn't a ponytail and covering my head with my hood. I was just in time too as two people entered he bathroom one an overly excited orange haired girl the other a silent raven haired teen with a pink strip though his hair.

"You seem like your in a good mood today" Yang greeted me when she found me at my locker I was given yesterday. "That's right today's a fresh that day and I'm going to be avoiding anyone but you and maybe Blake. Today I get to let my Crescent rose do the talking." I smiled at my folded up scythe as I retrieved it from the locker. She sighed "Tou know you really do need to meet new people I'm not always going to be there for you you know we might not be on the same team". "I know that it's just" I paused she already knew the rest. I didn't want to be hurt when I opened up to people I always got hurt I wasn't like her always able to make new friends and, she knew that. "Well you never know you might find someone someone special or maybe a friend I just don't want my little sister be lonely OK." She threw her arm around my shoulders attempting to lighten the atmosphere a little. I gave her a knowing smirk, if only she knew the man she saw on the news yesterday was my someone special.

The sound of something hitting the wall mad e me look up glancing around the row of lockers I was the boy who had been sick on the airship was now stuck hanging a few inches off the floor with a spear in his jackets hood. "What was that?" Yang asked her voice full of amusement at the sight.

"Will all first-year students please Report to Beacon cliff for initiation, again will all first-year students please report to Beacon a clip for initiation." A female voice said over the intercom. I approached the blonde who was now free of the spear. "Having some trouble there?" Yang asked. I extended a hand to help him up. "I don't get it Dad said all women I look for his confidence in a man." "Well, the snow queen probably wasn't the best choice" I suggested pulling him to his feet. "I'm Ruby by the way". "Jaune". "Well let get going" I said before the 3 of us left for Beacon cliff.

The view was amazing from here as far as the eye could see was wilderness, filled with Grimm. I stood there along with the all the other first years all standing on the launching pads I can only assume meant we would be a launched into the forest. Headmaster Osbun did before us standing next to him was Miss .Goodwitch. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about teams, allow us to put an end to your confusion each of you will be given teammates today." Ozbin continued for her "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work well with, that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." I felt my world shatter this could be bad vary, vary bad. As soon we were in the forest I would have to find Yang any other partner could be bad especially if it ended up being Weiss.

"After you partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Jaune let out a nervous laugh beside me. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation , but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff you will hard that item as well as your standing and grad you appropriately. Are there any questions." "Yeah um sir" jaune started only to be ignored. "Good, now take your positions."

People shifted stances and prepared for there launch. One hand went up to my hood the other on my crescent rose and my body crouched ready for the launch. "Uh sir I got a question. So this landing strategy thing oh what is it, You're a dropping us off or something?" "No you will be falling" his tone was matter a fact. "Oh I see, so did you like hand out parachutes for us?" "you will be using your own landing strategy." "I ha ha yeah". He sounded nervous and I glanced over at him giving a silent prayer that he didn't die. Yang looked at me with a grin I returned it and we nodded to each other before turning foward agian just as she was launched. I could here her yell of joy. I was launched seconds latter I released my hood there was no point in having it up when everyone was more focused on landing then what was under my hood. Opening crescent rose to her sniper rifle form I aimed it behind me firing high pressure rounds forcing myself further along when gravity angled my path down I shifted her into sycthe form and caught a tree branch. Swing around it I slowed my speed and dropped to the ground safe and sound. Behind me the large branch fell a clean cut severing it from the whole.

Pulling my hood back into place I took off my first adjective being to find Yang to partner with before I ended up partnered up with anyone else. The trees were blurs as I ran past looking for my sister, that's when I saw someone right in front of me coming to a stop I came face-to-face with none other then.


End file.
